


need you now

by Sami_Leigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Leigh/pseuds/Sami_Leigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His composure’s gone and he looks absolutely broken, and she’s never seen him like this before. For the first time in an awfully long while, she hasn’t got a clue what to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	need you now

It’s been a few weeks since Gibbs killed Ari, but there’s no denying that everything still feels just as raw as it did the day of the op on the rooftop. They get another case eventually, but there’s a gaping hole in the team that nobody can even try to compensate for.

All Abby wants is her best friend back. Two years of laughing together in the lab, weekly lunch dates, someone there for her when she needs it most, and it’s all been swept out from underneath her feet in an instant. She’s tried throwing herself into work, putting on a smile and attempting to be at least a little bit cheerful for Tony and Tim when they come down, and it’s sort of helped. However, she can’t help but notice the one person who needs it the most is Gibbs. He’s been even more reserved than usual, but it’s the look in his eyes when he thinks she can’t see that’s tearing her up inside even more.

She’s always known that the way he was with Kate was different to everyone else, and she hasn’t been able to put her finger on why until he comes to see her about the evidence she’s been analysing for this case. Major Mass Spec has churned out a result that could possibly open up an entirely new line of inquiry for them, and he sets down a freshly bought Caf Pow on her desk.

It’s what happens next that’s the final piece in her puzzle.

Without even turning around, he barks out “Kate! Find DiNozzo and –“ he freezes mid-sentence, and, realising what he’s just done, a quiet, choked sound comes out of him.

It feels like she’s been punched in the stomach, but what smashes her heart into pieces is when she looks up and sees his face. His composure’s gone and he looks absolutely _broken_ , and she’s never seen him like this before. For the first time in an awfully long while, she hasn’t got a clue what to do. She stands there for a second, pain shooting through her, and when hot tears start to cloud her vision, she wordlessly moves closer to him and pulls him into a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her waist and she can feel him shaking, taking shallow, shuddery breaths.

They stay like that for a while, neither of them saying a word until he finally breaks the silence as he lets go of her.

“Abs, I..” His voice cracks slightly, and she almost winces.

“I know.” She reaches out, giving his arm a brief squeeze, and she’s not quite sure what makes her do it, but –

“You loved her, didn’t you?” She signs.

He gives her a long look, hesitating, then finally signs back.

“Yes.” 


End file.
